Heart of Gold
by twilightlover92
Summary: Bella is the Princess of England and is also the next in line for the throne. Her parents want her to be the perfect lady and to marry a man she doesn't even love. One day while in the garden, she sees a certain bronze haired man and wonders who he is.
1. Chapter 1

BPOV

It was another ordinary day in the palace. My father is at a meeting and my mother was at the Children's Hospital. I was getting measured for my newest ball gown to wear at my 18th Birthday Ball. Being royal has been ok for me.

Everyone is always telling me what to do, having to try on a million gowns, having to take Etiquette Lessons on how to be the proper lady and so on and so forth. Normal people think it is easy to be royal. Well they better think again. It isn't always easy. Having a ball every weekend. Being homeschooled with the best the best teacher in England, who has high expectations. It is very frustrating.

My parents have forced me to date a man I don't even love. His name is Garret. He is about 6 foot with brown eyes and dark brown hair, who's family is also royal. My father believes royalty marries royalty, which I never understood. Some people just don't understand that love is a passionate feeling, not a feeling where you feel pressured.

" Your Highness your father is back from the meeting and would like to speak to you." My maid Jessica said.

"Tell my father I will be there in a minute." I told her.

"Yes ma'am."

Once my measuring was finished I walked to my father's room. I swear this palace is a freaking maze. Luckily my other maid Angela knows the palace like the back of her hand. I know I have lived here for 17 years but I still can't memorize it.

"Angela. Will you please take me to my father's room?" I asked.

"Yes ma'am." She said.

Angela is probably my favorite maid. She is like my second mom and best friend. I tell her everything. I tell her secrets, fears, wishes, etc. She is 25 years old with black hair and brown eyes and the most sweetest personality. She started working here at the palace when she was 21. She said she needed a job and was willing to work and ever since then, she has worked here. We finally arrived at my father's room and he was pacing back and forth, across the room.

"Thank you Angela. You can go." I said dismissing her.

"Bella, can you please tell me why you don't want to marry Garret?" He asked when he stopped pacing. Here we go again. My father knows I don't want to marry Garret. Garret is a total lady's man and only wants to marry me for the money.

"I don't love him."

"Why? He's perfect for you!"

"How come I am forced into marriage, when you weren't?" He never answered that question. Because both of us knew he didn't have a good excuse. I ran out of the room and didn't say another word.

I may not know my way around the palace, but I knew where the garden was. The garden was sorta of my getaway from life. It was so peaceful, beautiful and colorful. I loved to walk down the aisles and enjoy the fresh air with the birds chirping and the butterflies flying everywhere. It was just so beautiful. My favorite part of the garden was the rose patch. In the middle of it all there was a white gazebo.

While I was walking down aisle towards the gazebo, I noticed the landscapers were working today, but one in particular caught my eye. He had bronze hair with beautiful emerald green eyes and sun kissed skin from being out in the sun all day. I didn't realize it but he was looking at me, straight in the eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thank you to those who follow/favorited my story. It means a lot to me. This is my first story and I didn't know if people liked it. Leave me reviews please. I want to know if people are still reading and I want y'all's opinions on what should happen or what y'all want to happen. Many thanks! **

* * *

EPOV

"Edward! Wake up! You don't want to be late to your first day to work at the palace!" Mom said. Today was my first day to work at the palace. I was working as the landscaper.

I reluctantly got out of bed, put on my work clothes and went to the kitchen. I grabbed an apple and went to the palace. For some reason I was nervous and I don't know why. Once I was at the palace I walked through, to get to the garden. I finally found the garden and was greeted with a warming welcome.

"Hi there. I heard you were the new guy. What's your name?" A landscaper asked.

"My name is Edward. I am looking for Jasper." I replied.

"Well, nice to meet you Edward. I am Jasper. I will show you around and where you will be working today." He said. I am glad I didn't have to walk around asking my new co-workers where Jasper was. I know I would have looked like an idiot.

"Hey there Jasper! Who is this?" A big muscular guy asked.

"This is Edward. Our new guy. He will be working with you today. So be nice. I am off to help the others. Bye!" Jasper said as he walked off to help the others.

"My name is Emmett!" He boomed, while he shook my hand.

"Nice to meet you Emmett. What are we doing today?" I asked wanting to start working.

"The Queen want us to build a platform to put chairs and tables on it. So she could host get togethers outside."

"Ok. Lets start working."

"Before we start working, how old are you?"

"Nineteen."I replied. I hope my age didn't matter.

Emmett was a nice guy. He was like me in someways. He was looking for work and was just a normal guy living in England. It was cool today, so I wasn't sweating that badly, which was good, because I hate smelling bad.

It had been about an hour since we started working and we were half way done. When I suddenly saw a girl walking down the aisles of roses. She was beautiful. She had mahogany colored hair that had a slight curl to it, that went down to the center of her back. It looked really soft, almost silky. She also had brown eyes, that any guy could get lost in. Her skin, oh my gosh her skin was pale and looked really smooth.

How could I not have realized that I was looking at her straight in her eyes daydreaming. When she looked away and started walking down the aisles again, I was still watching her in amazement. She was so beautiful. Suddenly a loud, booming laugh brought me back to reality.

"What's so funny Emmett?" I asked. What was he laughing at?

"You." He said while still laughing.

"Why am I so funny?"

"Because you're staring at the Princess. I think somebody has a little crush! Eddie boy got a crush!" He said. Starting to laugh harder now.

"I don't have a crush and don't call me Eddie!" I hissed.

"Ok. Whatever you say." I knew he wasn't going to let this go. He would make fun of me as long as I worked here.

I can't believe she's the Princess. I mean, she would never go out with a commoner. She's royalty, I could never give her all the stuff she deserved. The only thing I could give her was my love.

The Princess. Those two words kept repeating in my head. I have to learn more about her. What was her name? How old was she? Was she single? Man, who am I kidding, she's the Princess, of course she's not single. She's probably engaged for all I knew. I still couldn't believe it. I was falling in love with the Princess.

* * *

**Please Review! **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thank you for the follow/favorites. I really appreciate them. I also LOVE reviews. So please review, it will mean a lot to me! I also have other chapters written and I also know what I want to happen! So for those who are reading this...the story is just starting and will start getting better. Also I think I am going to get on a regular schedule of updating every Sunday. **

* * *

BPOV

Who is this man? How long has he worked at the palace? Have I seen him, but never really noticed him? So many questions I wanted answers to. What was his name? Does he have a family?

I finally brought myself back to reality, when I realized, I was still staring at him. I looked away and kept walking towards the gazebo. Hopefully, when I get to the gazebo, I could think. I need to think.

So many thoughts are going through my head. Thoughts about my Birthday Ball. Thoughts about Garrett and my father. Thoughts about that man I saw working in the garden.

Once I was at the gazebo, I sat down to think. What was I going to do? When suddenly I heard someone calling my name.

"Miss Isabella. Are you ok?" It was Angela. I'm actually happy she came looking for me. I can tell her what's going on in my head. All my thoughts.

"Yes. I just needed time alone to think." I said while giving her a hug.

"Do you want to talk about it?" I nodded. I needed to get this off my chest.

"My father keeps asking me why I won't marry Garrett. He knows the answer why I won't. I just don't love him, Angela. Just because he is royalty doesn't mean I have to marry him. According to my dad, I do. While that is going on, I have to help my mother set up The Ballroom for my birthday. I'm just stressed out. I know it is only two things, but they are two very big things, and I am just stressing out." I was starting cry by now. I didn't know what to do. My biggest problem is my father and Garrett. Angela pulled me into a great big hug, just to let me cry me tears until I was finished.

"Oh Isabella, I know it is hard. Please don't cry. I know you are strong and I know sometimes you don't feel strong, but you always are." I knew she was trying to comfort me. I loved Angela for that. Once I finished crying, I asked Angela to take me to my room, so I could freshen up. Before we went inside, I caught one more glance at the bronze haired man. I hoped I would see him again.

When we arrived at my room, I decided to take a shower before dinner. The shower almost felt as if it was my stress reliever. Angela helped dry my hair and put on my dress. I only wear those big, puffy dresses at special events, but around the house I wear knee length dresses that flow in the wind.

"Your Highness. Dinner is ready." Riley said through the door. Riley was our butler. He was good looking, but not my type.

I arrived at the dining room to see my parents were already there. Dinner was delicious. Even though dinner at the palace was always good. I was enjoying my dinner until my father had something to say.

"Bella, you have to marry Garrett. He loves you and would be devastated if you didn't. I don't see anything wrong with the guy." Of course he brings it up, again.

"He doesn't love me and I don't love him. He may say everyday that he loves me and all but I can see it in his eyes that he doesn't. He's a total lady's man also. Why do we always have to have this discussion." I was getting angry and emotional at the same time. I wish he didn't control my love life.

"Bella, this is what's best for you."

"No, it's not! Why can't you let me live my own life!"

"You are going to be The Queen soon and you need the proper person to be the The King." That is when I excused myself and walked quickly out of the room.

* * *

**Please review! :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Update! I hope y'all like it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, Stephenie Meyer does. **

* * *

EPOV

We have been working for hours. Emmett and I finally finished building the platform and placing all the chairs and tables on it. Once we finished the platform, we had to plant some trees, for some reason. Everybody had already left, because it was late and was time to take off, when suddenly I heard someone crying.

I was sitting on one of the cement benches admiring the garden when I saw the person crying. It was the Princess. Why was she crying? Was she hurt? I was wondering where she was going, when I realized, she was running for the gazebo.

I was trying to decide if I should comfort her or not. Would she speak to me? There was only one way to find out. I got some confidence, the started walking towards her.

When I arrived to her, she had her face in her hands, crying. I officially hated seeing her cry. I knelt down beside her, so when she looked up, she would look me in eyes.

"Uh, miss, are you ok?" I was stunned when she looked up to see who I was. She was even more beautiful, when seeing her face to face.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I knew she was lying she wasn't fine. She was hurt. To break the silence I said something.

"My name is Edward. What is your's?" She wiped her eyes and finally stopped crying.

"Isabella. I prefer Bella though."

"Well, may I ask why you were crying or is it to personal for me to know?"

"Can I trust you?" She mumbled.

"Of course. Who else am I gonna tell?" I said with a chuckle.

"My father doesn't understand that in about one month I will be 18. Yet, he still thinks he knows what is best for me. He wants me to marry some loser I don't even like, because he is royal just like us."

"I'm sorry your father is like that. I wish I could help, but what can a commoner like me do." Seriously, what could a commoner do?

"The stars are beautiful tonight." She was trying to change the subject which, I understood.

"Not as beautiful as you." That made her blush and smile. I now loved to see her smile. I had to restraint myself from touching her cheek, but it was just so tempting.

"Well, I better get going before they send a search party."

"Will I see you again?" I asked hopefully.

"We'll see." She smiled, then walked away.

When I got home, I took a hot shower, to relieve my muscle pain. I then put on my favorite sleeping pants and fell asleep, while thinking about Bella.

* * *

**Please Review or I will believe people aren't reading and will stop. I need to know if y'all like it. I want at least 5 reviews. I would really appreciate it! Sorry for the short chapter! :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Surprise update! Since I am updating now I will not update Sunday. But thank you to those who reviewed.**

**One of the reviews asked what era this story was in. I will say this it in the era we are living. I sorta wanted this to be like a fairytale story, so everything won't be exact to reality, if that makes sense.**

**Another question is how come Bella can't have an intelligent conversation with her dad. It is because she repeatedly tells him she will not marry Garrett. So basically she is tired of discussing it, but I will make her conversations with her father longer if that is what y'all want! Please review! I want to know y'all's likes, dislikes, questions, and I want to know if you want me to put something into the story! Thanks and enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

BPOV

He wanted to see me again! I was squealing on the inside, I was so happy. Then I realized I was in a relationship, with Garrett. I walked to my room still thinking about Edward.

I couldn't get him out of my head. His messy bronze hair, that I just wanted to run my fingers through. His beautiful green eyes I could get lost in. Now, I was desperate to see him again.

Luckily, I arrived at my room and changed into comfy shorts and a tank top. I was about to crawl into bed, when someone knocked on my door. It was Garrett.

"Hey babe." He said while about to kiss me, but I flinched.

"Why can't I kiss you?"

"I just don't want to kiss you right now. What do you need?" I was getting cranky. He was one if the least of people I wanted to see.

"I came to say goodnight."

"Goodnight." He went to kiss me again, but yet again I moved back. That made him mad, I could see it in his eyes, they were full of anger. He grabbed me by the shoulders and kissed me forcefully. Aren't kisses supposed to be slow and passionate? I tried to push him back, but there was no use, he had a tight hold on me. He finally finished.

"Are you done?" I asked angrily.

"Yes." He said as he released my shoulders and left my room.

I crawled into bed, curled up into a ball and was wondering if Edward was thinking about me.

The next morning, I woke up to the sun on my face and in a happy mood, despite of what happened last night.

"Miss Isabella. May I come in?" Of course that was Angela.

"Yes, you may." I said as she walked in and noticed my happy mood.

"Somebody is happy this morning. Does this mood having anything to do with a certain landscaper?" How in the world did she know!

"How did you know?!" I was confused.

"There is a little thing called a window. I was cleaning your room, when I saw you with him. Does he have a name?"

"Edward."

"What is he like?" She was interested now.

"He has messy bronze hair and beautiful green eyes, that I could stare in all day."

"Somebody sounds like they're in love." She said while wiggling her eyebrows.

"More like a crush, but what am I going to do with Garrett." Ugh. Garrett.

"Break up with him. It is not like y'all are married."

"Father will kill me!"

"I don't know then. Sorry. Well I have to go clean The King and Queen's room. Bye." Then she left. I might as well stop dating Garrett, before he proposes. It shouldn't be a surprise. My father knows I don't love him so. When I see him, I will breakup with him.

I was walking down the staircase when I spotted Garrett. This was it, I am going to breakup with him. No one is going to stop me. Especially, my father.

"Garrett, we need to talk."

"I know baby, we do." What was he thinking?

"Garrett, this isn't working. By "this", I mean us. We don't work."

"What are you trying to say?! Are you breaking up with me?! No! You can't do this! We are supposed to get married and rule the kingdom TOGETHER!" He was yelling at me. How dare he! I am sorta glad no one was around.

"I'm sorry, but no. I am breaking up with you. You always boss me around and last night you FORCED me to kiss you! I am not doing this anymore. Goodbye Garrett." Right then and there he slapped me. Boy did it hurt. My face was stinging. Surprisingly, he walked off without another word.

I didn't know what to do. I was in shock and fresh batch of tears were coming. The only thing I did was get to me feet and walk to the garden and think.

* * *

**Please Review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hello my fellow readers! How have y'all been? I have been great! Thanks for the reviews! I really appreciate them!**

**I have recently thought about writing another story. It is a Edward and Bella story of course. I will post the summary at the bottom of this chapter. I hope y'all like this chapter. I have other chapters written, but I am sorta getting writer's block... So if y'all would review and give me ideas that would help A LOT! This is a short chapter, sorry. Enjoy!**

* * *

EPOV

I woke up bright and early this morning. I really wanted to see Bella. Ever since I talked to her yesterday, I couldn't get her out of my mind. I have been sitting in the garden for about 2 hours now. Waiting.

Finally, I spotted her. Once again she was crying and was running towards the gazebo. I decided to go help her, again.

"Why is it every time is see you, you're crying?" I asked chuckling. I wanted to make her smile. When she realized it was me, she grabbed me into a tight hug and started crying. All I could do was hold her and let her cry. That was the gentlemanly thing to do. But during the hug, I felt this electric current. I wonder if she was feeling it too? It felt so perfect for her to be in my arms.

"Why are you here? It is your day off." She asked, while still crying.

"I wanted to see you." I smiled at her. Making her blush. So she hid her face in my chest.

"Don't be embarrassed. It think your blush is beautiful." Way to be cheesy. That made her blush even more, but she smiled weakly, when I noticed a red handprint on her cheek.

"Bella, what happened to your cheek?" I asked while rubbing her cheek with my thumb. She sorta flinched at my touch.

"Nothing." She was a horrible liar. Who on Earth would slap someone as kind and caring as Bella.

"Bella, you're a horrible liar. Please tell me." I sorta sounded like I was begging.

"I broke up with Garrett. Apparently he didn't like the idea and he got mad, slapped me, then left." She was about to start crying again.

"I'm so sorry, Bella. Is there anything I can do?"

"No, but you can just hold me."

"Miss Isabella! I am glad I found you! You're father is looking for you. Just so you know, he didn't look to happy." The maid said, kinda worried.

"Ok. I will be in there in a minute." She let go of me and was about to walk off, when I caught her wrist.

"Can I see you again? I can give you my number." She smiled. I gave her my number, and she gave me her's and then she walked off into the palace.

* * *

**The new story is Bella and Edward get drunk at a club and Bella gets pregnant, basically. Tell me if you like the idea. I have chapters written for that story too! So, PLEASE REVIEW! Review about this story and if y'all want me to post my other story. Thanks. **


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Sorry I didn't post yesterday! It totally slipped my mind. This is the longest chapter son far! Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

BPOV

I think I have a pretty good idea, about what my father was going to talk to me about. Garrett. I was happy, because I was going to text Edward tonight. Yet, I was angry, my father will tell me once again that I have to marry Garrett.

"You needed to speak to me." I said to my father, who was pacing in his room.

"What made you think that you can just breakup with Garrett? I can't believe you did that!" I knew he would be angry, I mean he is the one who arranged this relationship.

"This was completely my choice. Don't you think that I would be happier if I fell in love, instead of being forced? This is ridiculous. Oh, if he so happens to propose, I will say no. Nothing can make me change my mind." I stood my ground.

"You will get back together with Garrett. No exceptions."

"Why are you doing this?"

"I am your father and I said so! Now go to your room." He said pointing to the door.

Angela was waiting for me outside of my parent's bedroom to walk me to my room. I just wanted to take a hot shower and then go to sleep. When I got to my room, my phone said I had a text. I immediately knew who it was and smiled.

**Hey. Are you doing better? ~ E**

**Sorta. I just want the drama to end! ~ B**

**I understand. Do you want to meet up at the garden, around 2 o'clock? I want to show you something. ~ E**

**Okay! Can't wait! ~ B**

**See ya then, Bella. ~ E**

As I read the last text, I couldn't help but have a huge grin on my face. Edward always made me smile. I'm glad he did, ever since my dad brought Garrett into my life, It had been a total wreck.

I took my shower, Angela dried my hair, I dismissed her, and started reading a book. Where was he taking me?

Lucky me, time went by quickly and before I knew it, it is was 2 o'clock. I waited for him in the garden like I was told. At the moment, I was watching the clouds, while pointing out the different shapes they were.

"Enjoying your cloud watching?" It was Edward.

"Yes I am. So where are we going?"

"It is a surprise. Follow me." We started walking into the woods for some reason.

"Wait. We are walking into the woods. I don't think that is a very good idea. I hope you know I am not very coordinated."

"Do you think I would actually let you fall? Well, the answer is no. I wouldn't let you fall."

"Ok. Fine. But you are going to have to be very patient."

We had been walking for awhile now and my legs were starting to hurt. Considering I have almost fell like six times.

"Are we almost there?" I asked

"Almost" He said smirking. When we finally arrived to the "surprise", it was a beautiful meadow.

It was cover in flowers of all different colors. The grass was green, the air was fresh. It was just beautiful.

"Wow. This is amazing Edward."

"I know right. You know you are the only other person that knows about this meadow. This will be our little secret, ok?" I nodded. I wanted this to be only known by us anyways.

"I come here to think sometimes. That is why I brought you. You seem to think a lot. So I decided that I would show you."

I ran to the center of the meadow and laid down. I wanted to savor this moment. It was so peaceful and quiet. The sun felt good on my face and the smell of lavender and freesias was relaxing. I didn't notice till now that Edward was laying beside me. I saw from the corner of my eye that he was staring at me.

"You know that you are beautiful, right?" He asked.

"I have been told." I said smiling.

"Well, you are and everyday if I have to, I will tell you."

"Thanks. I never want to leave. This is amazing."

"It is amazing. I enjoy coming here myself. Now I have someone to share it with." That made me smile and blush.

"Wanna play 20 questions?" He asked.

"Sure. You go first."

"Ok. Favorite color?"

"Green." I blurted out without thinking. Of course I blushed with embarrassment. "Yours?"

"Brown." He said with a smile.

"Why brown?"

"Brown is a warm color. Your turn."

"Um, what is your favorite thing to do in your free time?"

"I enjoy playing the piano. You?"

"I rarely have free time, but if I do I like to read the classics." I said with a smile.

"My turn. Single or taken?" I can't believe he just asked me that. Not that I cared, it just took me by surprise. His face flushed with embarrassment. "You don't have to answer that question if you don't want to."

"No, it's ok, um, single." I am glad I said single. I am sick and tired if Garrett, and I like Edward. I was probably smiling like an idiot just thinking about being with Edward.

"Next question, um, any siblings?"

"I have one sister. Her name is Alice."

"It must be nice having a sibling. I'm the only child, obviously."

"Do you enjoy being a princess?" He asked sitting up so he could look me in the eyes. I sat up also so I could tell him truthfully.

"Honestly, I don't hate being a princess and I don't LOVE it, either. I mean, everyone looks up to me to be the perfect Queen. I just can't let them down. They need a good person to look up to. There is so much to do. Ball, banquets, and so much more I have to do. The best part is I have a two good friends who keep me on my feet. They keep me from having most breakdown." I said smiling. "Now, I have you to talk to also." I smiled at him and he smiled back.

"I'm glad I am of help."

"Well, we should get going, before they come looking for me " I said while standing up and he followed me. He suddenly grabbed my arm and pulled me into a hug. I loved hugging him. I wonder what it's like to kiss him? Stop! What am I thinking. I haven't known him that long. He released me from the hug and grabbed my hand and walked me back to the palace.

When we arrived at the palace I gave Edward one more big hug and thanked him, for showing me the meadow.

"When will I see you again?" He asked.

"I don't know. Maybe tomorrow. Bye." Then I walked into the palace.

* * *

**Review? Please! Thank you to those who do review. I'm still debating if I should post that new story I was talking about. Review!**


End file.
